


Snowflake Wishes

by pixiealtaira



Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Day 16 2016 Advent drabbles: first Christmas/seasonal snowfall
Series: Advent Drabbles 2016 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871245
Kudos: 5





	Snowflake Wishes

Kurt Hummel wasn’t a kid who slept well. His Momma told him all the time that she wished he’d sleep longer so she could sleep longer. Or at least take a nap!

He just didn’t like to sleep much.

Usually, it was not Too Much A Problem. Daddy got up early with him and took care of him in the morning before he went to work and Momma got an extra two hours of sleep there and then in the afternoon he went to the shop to Go Work with Daddy and Momma either taught lessons or took a nap there and then Daddy went to bed at 10pm, 11 pm at latest and Momma stayed up until Kurt went to sleep…usually after 1am. The lady at the doctors said they could drug him…but Momma had said No! So they lived with it.

But Momma was sick. Daddy said she had the flu. It made Momma sleepy. Daddy had hoped Kurt would nap, because Kurt had NOT gone to sleep the night before until 4am. There was just THINGS to think…he thought he almost might be thinking and figuring out the whole words in books deal…and if it worked like he kept thinking it worked the night before he was SET…but no one had read to him today, not out of more than one book. Daddy just read the animal picture book and that was not a book that would break the code. When he tried to get Momma to read to him, she sat all the way up and then looked a bit green and her eyes went funny and she had to lie back down. Anyway, Daddy had hoped Kurt would nap. And Daddy had to run to the garage to take care of a Disaster…and so Kurt was supposed to Sit Down and Be Quiet and Watch The Cartoons…and hopefully fall asleep.

Which was all fine and dandy, but…Kurt saw outside when his Daddy opened the door and it was snowing.

For the first time all year.

Big flakes that drifted and danced and that were meant to be TOUCHED.

“Momma,” Kurt said. “It’s snowing. We need to go outside and touch the snow flakes and make wishes.”

“That’s nice, dear.” Momma mumbled, trying very hard to keep her eyes open. 

“Great!” Kurt shouted.

“Ugh.” His Momma replied, holding her head. “Don’t shout, kidlet, Momma’s head hurts.”

“Ok,Momma.” Kurt whispered really loudly. “I’ll find something to do that is quiet.”

“Just watch TV, honey.”

“Ok, I just gotta go get something. Watching TV without other things is boring.” Kurt said.

“Just don’t take long.” Momma said. “Call Momma if you need help with anything.”

Kurt nodded.

He went and got his coloring books and coloring pencils. He was bringing them back when he walked past the window and could see the snowflakes falling faster.

Wishes had to be made on the first snow BEFORE it covered the ground unless it snowed while one was asleep. They just did.

Kurt couldn’t open the front door…and Daddy had locked the side door when he left and would KNOW Kurt hadn’t being sitting down if it was unlocked. But the sliding glass backdoors were not locked and he could unlock those anyway.

Kurt pulled on his slippers and left his coloring stuff on the floor by the stairs. He would have preferred his boots, because you wear boots in the snow, but if he put on his boots his momma would need to help him and then she’d know.

He pulled on his jacket, but couldn’t zip it and he put on his mittens.

Then he slid the backdoor open and slid himself out.

The backyard was quickly filling with snow and soon the whole ground would be covered…Kurt had to hurry.

The stairs were slippery but he didn’t fall. Then he ran about trying to catch the snowflakes so he could wish on them. His cousin said he could catch them on his tongue, but Kurt wasn’t sure wishes worked if the snowflake was caught on your tongue. But Maybe they only worked if caught on tongues.

Kurt decided to do both. He held out his mitten hands and then tilted his head to the sky and stuck out his tongue. Then he chased to the snowflakes in the air trying to catch them. 

He kept missing. He wasn’t having luck getting his hands under the big flakes or getting his tongue under them.

He’d just got his tongue under a big flake and his hand under another and he was SURE they were going to land right when suddenly he was flat on his back. Snowflakes landed on his tongue, which he thought might be bleeding and his eyes and nose and head. They were on his mittens too.

Everything hurt though.

Kurt made his wishes anyway and struggled to get himself up and see what had happened.

The stupid dump truck had happened. He was supposed to have put it in the shed three days before when his dad decided it was too cold out to play with metal dump trucks.

Kurt got up and Kicked it…and hurt his toes because he’d forgotten he had slippers on.

He sighed and picked it up and took it inside with himself.

He slid into the house and slid the glass door shut.

He went to the stairs and picked up his coloring stuff and took off his mittens, jacket and slippers.

His Momma was almost asleep, he could tell by her almost snores.

“It’s about time.” She mumbled looking at him as he sat down.

Then she sat up fast and fell back down.

“Oh stars. Let’s try that again.” She muttered and sat up slowly.

“Kurt Hummel. Come see Momma NOW.” Momma said.

Kurt turned to face her.

“What did you do!?”

“I tripped.”

“I didn’t hear anything. What did you trip on? Stick out your tongue.”

“The dump truck.” Kurt said before sticking his tongue out.

“Thank god it doesn’t look like you bite it too bad. Now turn around so I can check your back. And slide closer. I have a feeling if I leaned towards you, I’d fall off the sofa.”

Kurt scooted back so his Momma could see better. She fussed at his back and felt his head for bumps.

“Good. Looks like just a small scrape on your head and back and dirty clothes. Wait a minute. The dump truck was outside! Kurt Hummel, did you go outside without Momma with you?”

“Umm….I guess.” Kurt said.

“You guess?”

“Yes. But wishes Momma.”

His Momma sighed. “We do not leave the house without adult company unless it is an absolute emergency. And wishes are not an emergency.”

Kurt turned to his momma and just looked at her with a sad face.

“Not gonna work, baby boy. You will sit here and not move until your Daddy gets home. You can sit up on the sofa at my feet and wrap in the blanket but YOU will not move. You will have to be in dirty damp cold clothes until then and I’m not even going to feel sorry for you for being dirty.”

“Dirty?” Kurt asked, sitting straighter and looking at his pants leg backs by lifting his leg up and leaning down.

“Momma, I’m dirty!” Kurt shouted.

“And you can be dirty until your daddy comes home.”

“But, stains!”

“You went outside without an adult.”

“But Momma….”

“Nope. Sit down and Watch TV.” Momma said.

“Momma, stains.”

His momma scooped him up and held him in her lap as Kurt pouted. “Outside without an adult.”

Kurt sighed and settled into his Momma’s lap. She was way warm and her outside sounded more like oudside again. He should try to be good for a bit, he guessed.

“Do you think I might have a cotussion?” Kurt asked.

“Cotussion?” Momma asked back.

“Yeah, cause I bumped my head. Daddy said Rob got a cotussion when he hit his head on the under the truck last week at the garage.”

“Concussion. Probably not. We’ll have your Daddy check when he gets home.” Momma said.

“That’s too bad. It sounds interesting. These cartoons are boring.”

“How about we find some Scooby Doo?”

Kurt nodded.

“Can I get my coloring stuff?” Kurt asked.

“No. You are staying on my lap, where I can feel you and see you. You can color when your dad gets home.”

Kurt sighed and snuggled in as his Momma changed the channel to Scooby Doo. His wishes had better all come true considering he couldn’t even get down and color and watch TV but had to SIT and just sit and watch TV.


End file.
